1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of performing a touch input and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The portable terminals can be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user directly carries his or her terminal.
As such a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.
Icons representing applications can be output on a display unit of the mobile terminal in order to promote entry convenience of the applications.